


A Watchful Eye

by AyuDev



Series: Boy Next Door [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Akande watching Lucio pleasure himself, Janet Jackson songs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Self-Indulgent, Self-Sufficient, Thanks Doomcio Discord, a dildo up the ass and a hand on the cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: Ever since Lena almost caught him, Lucio had a 2 week dry spell, which evaporated when he texted Akande. His phone music playlist decided he was no longer having a dry spell.





	A Watchful Eye

Lucio still hadn’t explained anything to anyone. All anyone knew, was that he was with Doomfist, and somehow turned out okay. Hana was the only suspicious one it seemed. She always made him painfully aware of it too. 

Speaking of being painfully aware; when he arrived back home, once Angela and Winston deemed it safe to do so, Lucio had to do something about his volume. He had listeners. 

Biting his lip, he used what money he did make from DJing, to buy a gorgeous Bluetooth stereo system. He was going to take that man's advice to heart. Except on those days where he "accidentally" didn’t turn it on.

He had to be careful though, every now and again Lena would check up on him. She had damn near walked in with the DJ riding the biggest silicon cock he could get his hands on, covered in sweat and cum. The only reason she didn’t? Because that cock was in the bathroom with him, once the water was turned on, she assumed he was showering. 

He would not take chances. Not with how easily Akande's name rolled out. Not that he thought anyone knew his name, better safe than sorry. 

He began texting the number that he assumed was Akande's. 

'Soooo, how did you get this number, big guy?' 

'I have my ways.' 

'You mean Sombra, right?' 

'No need, Dos Santos. Your information is easily accessible.' 

'Oh so is that why you're my neighbor, hmm Akande?' 

He chuckled as he walked around in his frog briefs. He had his phone on random as the music filled his little place. He loved it and wondered why he didn’t buy this sooner. He contemplated showering, then actually took the phone with him. His phone chimed, looking at the message, it was a response. 

Now there is evidence of their talk. There is evidence that they know where the other one lives. One glance at his phone could put him in a predicament.

'Don’t flatter yourself. This would be my quarters whether you lived there or not.' 

'Nah, I’m just an added bonus to the deal.' 

Entering the shower, he applied soap to various parts of his body, he had a performance tonight so he wanted to look his best. Washing his dreads took the longest, he always took special care of them. After squeezing the shampoo in for a few minutes, he heard his phone chime. 

Drying his hands, Lucio picked up his phone. 

'For such an added bonus to the living space, I never see you in it.' 

His face burned as he let the hot water fall on his head, through his dreads. What was he saying, what did he mean by that? 

He gave himself a few minutes to think about the appropriate response. Aside from just ignoring the bait that would ultimately get him in trouble.

'You could have come inside at any time. I think you know what happens when the music is on just the right volume, Akande.' 

With more than one interpretation of that message, Lucio put the phone down, in hopes of finishing his shower.

Feeling the hot water hit his body, his mind filled with all the things he’d gladly let the man texting him do. His phone knew what was on his mind as the playlist took an interesting turn.

"My body's on fire  
I think it's about that time  
Ya let it go into overdrive

Ooh, don't you wanna taste it  
Touch it and stimulate it  
'Til I can feel it deep inside  
Don't be so uptight"

As he began singing along, he forgot about messaging Akande back. He was on his mind. But in a much more… lewd sense. 

Letting himself get completely lost in the music, he just sang along at first, he enjoyed the music, but the next song, he eyed up his stereo like really?

"Gonna make, gonna make, gonna make your body wet  
Gonna make, gonna make your body scream out yeah  
Gonna make, gonna make you think them naughty things  
Of me on you  
And you on me  
What's it gonna be?!  
Gonna make, gonna make, gonna make your body wet  
Gonna make, gonna make your body scream.  
Gonna make, gonna make, gonna make your body cream  
Make you have wet dreams  
What, what, what, what's it gonna be?!"

By the time that song was done, the playlist was changed, to the appropriate playlist he knew his phone hinted at.

He had that stash. The one he had hidden in the bathroom. Mentally thanking himself for putting it there, Lucio grabbed a waterproof one, lubed it up, and slowly eased it in. God it felt so good, he took it nice a slow, because he hadn’t in damn near two weeks, and really didn’t want to assume he’d be fine with something of that size being forced inside. 

He grinded his hips to the rhythm of the song. Feeling it fill him up felt oh so good, he began to pick up the pace, he damn near forgot the sensation of his prostate being poked and prodded at, until he bucked his hips into the wall the silicon cock was stuck to, and let out a sharp cry, Akande's name rolling off of his lips. 

"Cause I'm gonna  
Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you  
Tell you how much I've missed you  
I just wanna  
Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you  
Love you, hold you, make love to you  
And I'm gonna  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you  
Feel you deep inside me ohh  
I'm gonna  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you,  
Feel you, make you come too"

As he continued slamming that against his own sweet spot, he let a hand begin stroking his erection, which was begging for attention. The hot water would eventually run out, but he knew he’d probably cum before that. 

"Mmmmm~ fuck Akande… please…" The DJ's voice filled that tiny bathroom as wave after wave of pleasure shook him to his core. He was so hyper focused on how it was feeling for him, he did not notice the messages, not the man that now appeared in his bathroom. He kept those strokes dangerously light to the touch at first, in complete contrast with the pounding his own ass was receiving. But, after a while, he would slowly tighten his grip, earning more wet, lewd noises.

"Mmmm Akande, just like this…" he begged as he tightened his grip once more, steadily increasing the speed of his strokes to his, now dripping cock. 

It wasn’t until he finally climaxed, that he could feel a presence. It took him a moment to open his eyes to reassure that it was, indeed, just a feeling.

But there Akande was. Standing in the doorway, with the darkest smile that damn near made Lucio rock hard once more. 

"Begging, is very becoming, Dos Santos." 

He bit his lip. Akande had just witnessed him get himself off.


End file.
